VampireRosario
by blackflashingfox
Summary: number one in my series of me and my friend in side of an anime
1. Chapter 1

BEFORE YOU READ, THIS IS A CROSS OVER BEWEEN MANY ANIMAE'S, I JUST COULDN'T CHOOSE WITHOUT TO PUT IT UNDER SO I STUCK WITH THE ORIGINAL

Rosario+Vampire

Moka x Tsukune x adult Yukari x Ruby

Mizore x Dakota x Ikorus x Risa

Kurumu x Jacob x Astrid x Akano

(AN: hello people! sorry for the late story i didn't have a laptop, and I'm your host and I would like to say thank you for being here)

(random person in the stands: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY YOU HOBO!)

(AN: "sits in a corner with a thunder cloud over his head" no one loves me!)

(Kakashi: well, ill take over from here. He owns nothing other than the two OC's Dakota and Jacob)

Sitting up side down in water, not a care in the world. I start to swim and see all kinds of fish and other kinds of stuff. I saw this water dragon and it ate me.

"AHHH!" was the first thing I did before going in a fit of coughs. My dreams are like reality to me, so I would be coughing. Looking around my room and seeing my awesome anime posters and some how remembered something from yesterday.

FLASHBACK

"Dakota! you've just been invited into a school in Japan and there sending a bus to get you!" Yelled a happy voice then a crushing hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

FLASHBACK END

I shook at the very thought of being in my mothers death hug. So I got all my stuff in a suit case and leaving this dump, Trinity Texas. It's a terrible place to live with nothing to do but hang out with some friends. Man, I'm going to be lonely once I leave for Japan. I wont even get to say good by to my buds from school.

So right now I'm waiting at a bus stop, when I see some one in a similar out fit step out a familiar car. Once he was out I was a little glad that I was going to school with a friend, not my best friend but he's still cool to talk to. His name is Jacob Morgan, he's the tallest guy I know and also the strongest. He lifted a kid a little smaller than him and chunked him out the room like he was nothing. After that I started talking to him and he became a fan of the fan fictions I told him about.

"Yo, Jacob!" I yelled getting his attention as he walked over to me and sat on the bench across from me. "So, you're going to this school to, I'm surprised its us and not the nerds." I said getting a nod.

"True, but our story will have to wait, the bus is here." He said standing as a bus stopped right in front of us. The doors opened and I imagined what the bus would look like if there was a fog coming out of it with dead trees in the back ground.

We get on the bus and got a good look at the driver. He was in a blue bus uniform with a blue cap and…glowing eyes? "Hey, you two going to yokai academy." It was more of a statement than a question, but we just ignored him and sat down in the back.

"So when did you get the message?"

"About a week ago, it just came out of nowhere." Jacob answered. "What about you?"

"Just yesterday, I barley had enough time to pack." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Typical Dakota, every thing happens to you later than it should." Jacob said laughing at me.

But that was when we both noticed it, we weren't in America any more. Looking around we saw Japanese writing on every building. "I don't think were in Kansans any more." I joked ending there shock causing Jacob to look at me funny.

"But we came from Texas not Kansans." Jacob said looking over at me. "But u do have a point, did we enter a portal or did we fall asleep and not know it?"

As he asked that question they both heard chuckling and looked over at the driver. "You two shouldn't worry about little stuff like that, it could get you hurt or worse." He whispered the last part.

They then came to a stop and picked up another guy, to both of us, this kid was to plain. Once he stepped on the bus he just smiled at the us and sat in the seat in front of us.

"Hi, I'm Dakota and this giant in front over there is Jacob." I introduced because I knew Japanese and Jacob didn't. "were from America so were new here?"

"Oh, well, I'm Tsukune Aono. And u speak rather good Japanese for someone your age, what did you do watch anime in only Japanese?" Tsukune joked with a laugh, but soon stopped once he saw that I wasn't laughing with him. "you did didn't you?" He asked shocked.

"That and read the book." I answered showing a Japanese translating book in my hand causing everyone to laugh, including a chuckle from the driver.

We sat there talking, more me because I was translating for both of us, but as we were talking we didn't realizes the bus going into a tunnel, that was until Jacob started to understand Tsukune. we came to a stop in front of a scarecrow with a sign that said yokai academy on it.

"Creepy, yet cool at the same time." Jacob said as I nodded in agreement.

But then Tsukune gasped then pointed at Jacob in shock. "I just understood you!" He yelled.

Jacob then face palms and looks at Tsukune like he's a moron. "Really, didn't you notice you could understand Dakota when we entered that tunnel? I did."

"N-no, I didn't, sorry, I don't pay attention to stuff like that." Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ok, before we start doing some Scooby-doo stuff here lets hurry and get to school." I said turning to the castle in the distance. 'If that's the school then I wonder why we got chosen to come here?' I thought to my self walking in that direction.

On our way to school we kept hearing a chain of some sorts. "LOOK OUT!" A loud voice came from behind us. Jacob jumped left while I jumped right and Tsukune….. he just turned around and got hit by a pink haired girl who somehow ended up on bottom of him.

Tsukune squeezed his hand after feeling something soft under his hand. "What's this?" He asked out loud squeezing again earning a moan from the girl. Faster than either of us could see he was off the girl apologizing to her.

"Sorry, I'm get light headed sometimes." The girl said sitting up and looked over at Tsukune but then she noticed something. "Oh no, your bleeding." She said crawling over to him with a handkerchief in hand, but then stopped. Me and Jacob could see the hunger in her eyes as she moaned. "Sorry… you see, I'm a vampire." She said biting Tsukunes neck.

Vampire, mystical creatures, or so we thought up to today, are the strongest that we know of. They hate crosses, garlic, holy water, and wooden stacks. I looked over to Jacob and nodded letting him know to hall ass away from her. We knew if she was done with Tsukune, wed be next.

We reached the school and somehow got separated from each other. If I know my friend as well as I think, he would look for the girl with the biggest breast start talking to her. thinking of my friend I didn't see where I was going and tripped on a chair leg land nearly falling in the lap of a purple haired girl with a sucker in her mouth. So as I was falling I leaned to the other side to prevent my self from doing so.

She looked down on me and I looked up at her. She didn't wear the same clothing as the others. Instead she had stripped purple and black nee high socks, and a baggy long sleeved shirt. Sitting up I looked at the seat and saw my name on it, literally, and sat down. "so we have assign sets? Man this must be some classy school or something like that." I said looking over to the girl. "Names Dakota Feichko, you?"

The girl looked over at me and talked like she didn't have a sucker in her mouth, what a pro. "Mizore Shirayuki." We talked to each other and we saw Jacob talking to a blue haired girl with, well not shocking, big breast. We waved at each other and then we both saw a, somehow still alive, Tsukune.

I looked around and saw a flash of pink right in front of me. Its was the vampire, I'm going to be turned like Tsukune. poor kid, but at the same time lucky bastered. I did the best thing I could think of at that moment.

Forgot about her and continued talking to Mizore.


	2. Chapter 2

BEFORE YOU READ, THIS IS A CROSS OVER BEWEEN MANY ANIMAE'S, I JUST COULDN'T CHOOSE WITHOUT TO PUT IT UNDER SO I STUCK WITH THE ORIGINAL

Rosario+Vampire

Moka x Tsukune x adult Yukari x Ruby

Mizore x Dakota x Ikorus x Risa

Kurumu x Jacob x Astrid x Akano

(AN: hello every body were here with another episode! Kakashi couldn't be here to help me because he's lost on the road of life right now)

(Death the kid: witch is why I'm here, god your not semetrical, look at that hair, your pants and your shirt! What are you poor?)

(AN: kid? I didn't invite you here, I was going to do this my self!)

(Death the kid: you're a terrible host)

(AN: don't make me get death, your father!)

(Death the kid: fine, He owns nothing other than the two OC's Dakota and Jacob)

"Man, I cant believe I got lost on my first day of school." I said walking up to my class room knocking.

"Come in." a feline voice said. As I walked in I saw three familiar faces, four if you count Jacobs new "friend". "Yes? Is there something I can help you with?" The teacher asked with a raised eyebrow, and twitching cat ears?

I shook my head and was about to answer her but someone bumped into me. Turning around, all life was drained off my face. Standing in front of me was the pink haired vampire. Sucking in all my fear I put on a "happy to see her" face. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost." She told the teacher and received a nod from her.

"Yes, well don't let it happen again." She said then looking at me. "And you?"

"Sorry, I have the same excuses as her." I answered pointing at the vampire.

The teacher nodded. "Ok, now if you would, please introduce your selves." She said stepping to the side.

The girl looked at me as I gestured for her to go first. She smiled and nodded. "I'm Moka akashiya, please take care of me." She said bowing and looking around the room ignoring the stupid remarks about how she's a goddess, until she saw tsukune that is. "TSUKUNE!" she yelled jumping on him giving him the biggest hug I think he's ever gotten.

"Now you." I heard the teacher say.

"I'm Dakota Feichko, please take care of me." I said bowing a little before walking over to an empty seat, that was next to Mizore.

"Ok, now welcome to yokai academy, you can call me Mrs. Nekonome. As you all know yokai academy is a school for monster's." once those words left her mouth. Me, Jacob, and Tsukune all tensed up. Who knew that? Not us. "Now, we have some rules that we like you to follow. Rule 1. No humans allowed. Even though were suppose to learn how to live with then. Rule 2. Stay in your human form on and off campus at all times, in side of your dorm rooms are fine-"

"Mrs. Nekonome? What would happen if a human was caught or found on campus?" The kid with piercings behind me asked.

"Well, they would be put to death, or something like that." She said in a thinking pose. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I smell three of them." I looked over at Jacob and he looked calm, then I looked over at Tsukune who was nearly freaking out.

"That's non since, no human can pass threw the barrier." Mrs. Nekonome answered earning a sigh of relief from half the class, three of them were of thank god we wont die.

After class I was about to talk to Mizore, when suddenly Moka runs passed me, dragging Tsukune, dragging Jacob, who grabbed me. We ended up in the hallway with Moka hanging off Tsukune's arm. "So, is there a reason you dragged us with you?" Jacob asked annoyed at them for taking him away from the big breasted girl.

Moka turned to us smiling. 'Shit, she's going to kill us.' I thought smiling back. "I'm also wondering the same thing."

"Well, you two were with Tsukune when we met and thought we could be friends. Tsukune told me that you two ran to school so you wouldn't be late." She said with Tsukune rubbing the back of his neck.

'Wait ago tsukune, now were going to die to. Jack ass. But I have a ace up my sleeve.' I thought still smiling. "Sure we can be friends, but I don't think well be able to hangout much." I said earning a pout from her that made me feel bad. "But if I'm free from my school work we can hangout." I finished making her cheer.

But that ended when the piercing guy walked up to us. "Your Moka akashiya right?" He asked earning a nod from her. He grinned then picked tsukune up by his collar. "Tell me, why is someone like you hanging out with these three losers when you could hangout with me." He then leaned close to her face. "How about we go somewhere more private and have some fun." He said with hunger in his eyes.

"Hell no!" I blurted out and threw a punch, but moka stopped me by dragging all of us off.

"Sorry, I'm to busy having fun with my friends right now." She said moving at a speed that we didn't think possible.

We soon came to a stop outside of the school with everyone panting. "Dame your fast." Jacob said sucking in as much air as he could to talk. "You should do track, might take us to state or what ever it is here in japan." He finished earning a confused look from Moka and Tsukune.

"In America we have this competition thing. First we go up against other schools witch is district, then if we win we move onto state and if you pass that you just might get scent a letter saying you got accepted into a college." I explained earning ah's from them.

"Wait, your from America?" Moka asked. "How can you speak Japanese so well?"

"Well I have a book on it and only watch anime in Japanese, but Jacob cant talk in Japanese. We think as soon as someone steps inside the barrier you can speak the other langue to under stand the other, its just a theory." I said going nerd mode.

"I have a question." Jacob said walking over to Moka. "You said you're a vampire right?" She nodded. "Don't vampires hate crosses like the one on your chocker?" He said pointing at her chest.

Me and Tsukune both looked at it as she unbutton the top of her shirt. I'm pretty sure Tsukune was looking at something else, but who wasn't. "No, you see, this is a Rosary. If it comes off I go into this super strong vampire mode. It seals my vampire powers because I couldn't control it very well." She said buttoning her shirt back up.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You have your power sealed, by a Rosary, that keeps you from killing us. So in a way you're a phantom, or a split personality of your real self?" I asked earning a sad nod from her. 'Man and I thought she was evil, stupid Dakota.' I thought to my self. "well, to me it doesn't matter if your this bad ass Moka or sweet and kind Moka, ill still be your friend." I said earning a agreeing nod from Tsukune and Jacob.

"Yay!" she screamed in the air. "Thank you, were definitely friends." She said hugging us all in her death grip. "Well lets go looking around, we might find something interesting."

We walked around the school and at the end we went back to the dorms. Moka thought that this was a cool looking place, I agreed but could tell that the other two were in a what the fuck moment until we went inside. All but me that is, I went for a walk.

"Well, look what we have here." A familiar voice said from in the woods. "It's the little punk who thinks he could fight me." He said coming out of the dark. "How about we test you on that." He said charging, but was stopped as ice kunai fell in front of him. "what?"

"Leave him alone!" Another familiar voice said falling right in front of me. It was Mizore, glad to see she's on my side, but why was she in a tree?

"Fine, but stay away from Moka! I've already warned your other friends and one clammed to be a vampire, pathetic." He said walking away.

"Thanks Mizore." I said earning a nod from her. "But why were you in a tree? You weren't stalking me were you." I joked.

"No." 'yes.' she thought. "I was just looking up at the moon." She said pointing up at the moon.

"Well, do you want me to walk you back to your dorm? I'm about to head that way." I asked pointing my thumb in the direction of the dorms. She nodded and we walked back together.

We said our good by's and she went back to bed. But as soon as I turned to my side Tsukune was walking out with his bags. "Tsukune, lets take a walk!" I said walking with him a bit but stopped after ten minutes. "Tsukune, your also a human like Jacob and me aren't you?" I asked getting a shocked look from him.

"Then leave with me, we don't belong"-

"Tsukune, it doesn't matter what this place is. Its about the people who are here. From what I can tell were being used by the head master to see if humans are ready to befriend monsters instead of attack without thinking." I said earning a shocked look from him. "come back with me, if you don't, how will I tell Moka that her friend left because he was a human and didn't want to stay and support her with the choices she might make." I said holding my hand out to him.

He was about to answer but stopped once he saw someone behind me. I turned to see who it was. It was Moka, with tears in her eyes at hearing this. "Is it true? Are you a-a-a human?" She said on the verge of crying.

Tsukune turned around. "So what if I am. you hate humans don't you!" He yelled running off.

Moka looked at me and I smiled. "Well, you going to come out yet Jacob. You followed us once me and Tsukune started walking." I called out and Jacob came out from behind the trees.

"Dame you and your so called sixth senses crap." He said walking over to us also looking over at Moka. "Well, you hate humans. Who cares about that?" He asked shocking her. "If you ask me that's just raciest, I thought you were better than that." I nodded in agreement. "If you want to prove us wrong then go after him, convince him to stay." He said walking in Tsukunes direction to stop him.

I turned to follow but stopped about a foot later. "He cares for you, you know. I was like you earlier but I got over it when I saw how kind you were and figured if your like this, I wonder if the other Moka would be any different." I said running to catch Tsukune. "better hurry up!" I called back to her making her run.

We finally caught up to them and were close to losing him, but something hit me and I flew to the edge and I just barley grabbed a root to prevent my death. I heard another hit and it sounded like Jacob flying and hitting a tree, hard.

"That's two down, one to go." I heard our piercing "friend" say with another loud hit.

"Tsukune!" I heard Moka yell. I started to climb up and was now on the side. I looked around and saw some troll standing over Tsukune and Moka. Then I heard a chain break and a burst of energy filled the air.

Moka was changing. Her pink long hair became silver, her assets grew bigger and her eyes changed from there green color to a red slant. She stood up and moved her hair out of her face. "That hair, those eyes, there's no dough about it. She an s-class vampire." The troll said. "But it doesn't matter, ill still make you mine."

"Well then," Moka said in a different voice. "Come and force me!" She yelled as the troll charged her.

He threw a punch but missed. "Where did you go?" He asked looking around.

"Your slow." She said from behind the troll. "I think its time for you to KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She yelled kicking him into the woods, breaking every tree he hit.

"Dame, don't piss her off." I whispered. I grabbed another rock, but it broke and I fell. Within the next seconded, someone grabbed my arm. I looked down and saw the red water then back up to my savior. It was Moka. She pulled me up like I was nothing. "Thanks." I said smiling, but my eyes went a little low and she saw this and grew a tick mark.

"Now its your turn to KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She yelled kicking me as hard as she could.

I flew all the way back to the school dorms and landed in a room. I looked around and saw that it was covered in ice and snow. The light turned on and I saw Mizore sitting up on her bed looking at me with wide eyes and she was in nothing but her underwear and sports bra. "Its not what I looks like." I said weakly before passing out.

The next morning Tsukune, Jacob, and Moka were walking to school. When suddenly they saw a black and blue me tied in rope being dragged by Mizore. "Well, we found him." Jacob said laughing as they continued on.


	3. Chapter 3

BEFORE YOU READ, THIS IS A CROSS OVER BEWEEN MANY ANIMAE'S, I JUST COULDN'T CHOOSE WITHOUT TO PUT IT UNDER SO I STUCK WITH THE ORIGINAL

Rosario+Vampire

Moka x Tsukune x adult Yukari x Ruby

Mizore x Dakota x Ikorus x Risa

Kurumu x Jacob x Astrid x Akano

(AN: hello every one, welcome to-)

(Andrew Lincoln: excuse me, is this the talking dead?)

(AN: HOLLY MOTHER OF GOD ITS ANDREW LINCOLN! What are you doing here?)

(andrew Lincoln: well I think I took the wrong plain. I was suppose to be in LA)

(AN: well, it would be an honor if you could read this line and ill pay for your tickets, deal?)

(Andrew Lincoln: ok, He owns nothing other than the two OC's Dakota and Jacob)

"Tsukune!" yelled a happy Moka. "Let me have a little blood!" She said biting his neck causing him to scream. When she was done he just ran away. "Tsukune! come back!" she yelled as both me and Jacob laughed at our chicken of the group.

With Tsukune

He was running so he could get away from moka for a little while. That was until he got lost. Trying to find his way back, he heard saw a girl with blue hair and a yellow vest on, lying on the ground. "P-please…..h-help me!" The girl said weakly.

Tsukune ran over to her and helped her stand. "You alright?" He asked receiving a nod.

"Ya, I just get these pains in my chest sometimes." She said pressing her self on tsukune. "its because my boobs are huge." She said shoving his head in between them. 'I have him now.' She thought with a smirk

'Oh god, there huge. There bigger than Mokas.' Tsukune thought a blood started dripping down his nose.

"Hey Tsukune, can you look into my eyes, I think I have something in them?" She asked and he did. "My names Kurumu Korono, please be genital with me."

'What? I cant move, and what's this feeling when I look into her eyes?' Tsukune thought as he hugged kurumu. "Of course ill take care of you kurumu." Tsukune said. 'What, I didn't mean to say that or do that.' He thought as he grabbed her ass with a squeeze.

"Oh, Tsukune, there's no need for that." She said in a laughing voice aware of mokas presents. 'Score.' She thought with a smirk.

"T-tsukune? what are you doing?" Moka asked gaining there attention

"oh, hey Moka." Tsukune said looking in her direction. "Sorry, but I'm going to start hanging out with kurumu, I'm tiered of being food to you." He said putting an arm around Kurumus waist and walking away.

"she uses you as food? Eww." She said laughing causing moka to cry and run away.

later at lunch

i sat alone today, Jacob went missing to go flurt with some girls, Tsukune was not his self, and Moka was depressed about something. But that ended when Jacobs "friend" sat across from me. "Your Dakota right? I've seen you around and was wondering why you hang out with the vampire and her food supply?" She asked looking at me curiously.

"For one, its none of your business, two who are you and what did you do to Tsukune?" I asked getting a shocked look from her. "That look tells me you did do something and if I'm right it affected Moka as well?" I asked making her flinch

"you got all that from one sentence? What are you, a telepath?" She asked as I shook my head no. "I'm Kurumu Korono, I'm a succubus. What I did to Tsukune was apart of my Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan and Moka was getting in the way of that, and so is Mizore." She said with a smile looking into my eyes.

'Wow I feel weird, was it the food?' I thought as I got up and walked over to her. 'Wait? What am I doing.' I thought as I hugged Kurumu. 'Aw shit, I'm under hypnoses. But when?'

"Now I can have both of you break your girls hearts!" Kurumu cheered pumping her fist in the air. "Now, lets have you make Moka cry first." She said running off causing me to follow.

'I can tell that I'm going to hate this bitch.' I thought as we bumped into Moka in the hallway. "Hello Moka, I'm just here to let you know we cant be friends any more because you're a vampire and that scares me." I said hugging Kurumu shocking. 'Damit, sorry Moka, I cant control my self. need to find a way to break this mind control thing she has me under.'

"Aw, look at poor Mokas face, first she feeds off Tsukune and scares Dakota shitless, man your evil Moka." Kurumu said with a smirk. "The names Kurumu Korono, I'm a succubus-"

"Wait, if you revile your monster form cant you get into trouble for that?" Moka asked nobody as Kurumu continued

"I have made a plan called Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan, but you ruined it with your so called beauty." Kurumu yelled pointing at her. "So to get you back I'm taking Tsukune and Dakota away from you and Mizore." She said smiling as Tsukune walked up to Moka.

"Moka, lesson id like-" but he was stopped as kurumu jumped on his side. "Wha- oh its you Kurumu." he said looking in her eyes.

"Hey Tsukune, look into my eyes!" She said making me realize how she hypnotized me.

"No Tsukune don't." I called out finally breaking it with sheer willpower. But I was to late, he then turned to Moka.

"As I was saying I don't want to be your food supply no more so just leave me alone." He said walking away with a Kurumu that was trying to make eye contact with me, but I averted my eyes to where Moka was and chased after her.

I found her sitting beside a wall and sat in front of her. "Moka, what I said I didn't mean." I said causing her to look up at me with tears in her eyes. "Kurumu put me and Tsukune under a spell of some sorts that can control people. Is there something else that we should know about succubus's? and I'm also talking to you inner Moka." I sais getting a confused look from moka.

'"smart,"' she thought shocking Moka. '"well, succubus have the hypnotizing ability called charm, witch you found out and broke. If she kisses Tsukune the spell will be under her control."' She said, Moka repeating it to me.

"all right, we need to find them and fast. We should split up, moka you look in the school, ill look for her out side." I said getting up and running to the exit.

As soon as I got outside I bumped into mizore, who was behind the corner for some reason. "Mizore, have you seen a blue haired bitch with a pair of "pillows" that make the guys want to sleep with, because she has a friend of mine under a spell."

Mizore tilted her head as I walked over and looked up as the infirmary wall was broken, and kurumu was thrown out. "There." She said pointing at her as she fell causing me to sweat drop.

"Thanks, see you later." I said running over to Kurumu and putting her in a head lock. "Now, release Tsukune of your charm or-" but then she elbowed me in the gut and kicked me to a tree.

"Im tired of you." She said stabbing me in the shoulder with her claws causing me to scream in agony. "Why don't-" but she was stopped and screamed in pain as a ice kunai stabbed her wings and leg. She turned to find Mizore in her monster form. "a snow woman, this should be-" but she again was interrupted by a burst of power. "What was that?" She thought as everyone looked over at the new Moka.

"It seams someone has been making the other me up seat." She said jumping down to the ground. "Mizore, step aside! This might bet a bit messy." She said walking forward.

'This power, its intense.' Both Mizore and Kurumu thought. "This is the power of a vampire, talk about pathetic." Kurumu said getting a glair from Moka, Mizore, and me. because me and Mizore know not to fuck with a vampire after she kicked me into an ice cold room.

Then Moka smirked. "If my power is so pathetic, then what does that say about succubus who barely has any power to compete with it". Moka then vanished from sight and appeared right behind her and kicked her in the air. She then jumped up in the air. "I think its time for you to LEARN YOUR PLACE." She said raising her leg up and ax kicked her back down to the ground, causing a small creator to form.

'Oh shit!' Were mine, Mizore's, Kurumu's, and Tsukune's thoughts when Moka landed and grabbed her wings and started to pull.

"I think ill take these as a prize." Moka sais with a smirk causing her to beg, but was pushed out of the way. She looked back and saw Jacob standing in front of Kurumu. "what do you think your doing, stand aside!" She yelled

"No! I will not let you hurt her, vampire or not." He said in a confident tone. "Ill take responsibility for her actions." He said making Moka smirk.

"Fine, shes yours, but the next time she tries something like this ill take her wings and tail." She said glairing at Kurumu.

'What is this feeling, is, is he the one? My destined one?' Were the thought of Kurumu before she passed out.

The next day

Every thing went back to normal me, Moka, Jacob, and Tsukune were walking back to school, when suddenly Kurumu jumped on Jacobs back. "hello cutie!" She yelled causing all of us to jump. Moka was about to say something but Kurumu stopped her. "Relax, I'm not here for you." She said pulling cookies out of nowhere. "Here, I backed these for you."

"Thanks." Jacob said grabbing one and eating it. "So what was it you wanted?"

"Well, remember when we first met I told you about me having to find my destined one?" She asked getting him to nod. "Well, I think its you!" She said shoving his face in her breast causing Tsukunes nose to bleed, Moka to bite Tsukune, and me to laugh at the group causing me to grab my shoulder in pain and the group to laugh at me, causing me to laugh on the inside because I knew it was funny from there point of perspective.


	4. Chapter 4

BEFORE YOU READ, THIS IS A CROSS OVER BEWEEN MANY ANIMAE'S, I JUST COULDN'T CHOOSE WITHOUT TO PUT IT UNDER SO I STUCK WITH THE ORIGINAL

Rosario+Vampire

Moka x Tsukune x adult Yukari x Ruby

Mizore x Dakota x Ikorus x Risa

Kurumu x Jacob x Astrid x Akano

(AN: ok everyone settle down. Now I have a super secret surprise for you guys.)

(random person: what is it?)

(AN: now hold your horses, let me introduce to you, and I think it's a one time only, our favorite unpredictable knucklehead ninja, NARUTO UZUMAKI!)

(Naruto: yo, good to be here. Sorry about kakashi-sensei.)

(AN: that's ok, so tell me, are you going to ask her out after the war?)

(naruto: who?)

(AN: you know, hyuuga hinata)

(naruto: "passes out")

(AN: ok, I own nothing other than the two OC's Dakota and Jacob)

"Well class, as you all know there are club meetings today." Mrs. Nekonome said gaining everyone's attention. "You will be joining a club so be sure to chose one that you will enjoy. Also I'm the supervisor of the newspaper club so be sure to stop by." She said as the bell rang and everyone just walked past her.

I ditched everyone and found something that I love, a ramen eating competition. I sat down waiting for the competition to start when a big breasted blond sat next to me. "your going down!" she told me with a smirk.

I smirked back looking dead into her eyes. "Bring it blonde." As soon as I said that the competition started.

With Moka and Tsukune(because I don't feel like writing about me eating ramen right now)

"Wow! look at the different club stands, there's so many." Moka exclaimed as she looked around. "Wait, where's Dakota and Jacob?"

"I don't know, I saw Dakota leave the class before anyone else and Jacob right behind him." Tsukune said thinking about it. "Dakota might be looking for a game or anime club to join in and Jacob might be looking for a club with some hot girls in it or something. He may be a player, but he has respect for girls." Tsukune finished as he saw Mokas uneasy face.

"Ok, well lets look at all the clubs, ok?" She said dragging him along to look at all the clubs. They looked at every club stand out side and found me and Jacob at a ramen eating competition, I had yet to notice him because he sat behind me.

"Hey you!" Someone called out to Tsukune and Moka. "How about you join the swimming team, its really fun." A blue haired girl asked them.

'Swimming? I'm good at that, also seeing Moka in a swimsuit is a bonus!' Tsukune cheered in his head. "Sure, ill join." Tsukune said faster than Moka could say no. "what about you Moka, want to join?"

"No thanks, ill just watch." She said with a sad smile, witch didn't go unnoticed by Tsukune.

"Oh, well, we'll just see if its right for us before we decide." Tsukune said looking back at the girls.

"Ok girls." The leader said snapping her fingers. The club members surrounded him then stripped him of everything he had and switched it with a pair of swim trunks. "Now, fallow us back to the pool so we can get started."

Back to me (and Jacob)

Right now I'm on my final bowl, witch is the 7th and getting full, the blond is also on her final and cant even tell if she's full or not. "We have a winner!" I heard someone yell I turned to find who it was and dropped my ramen in shock, I didn't even see him and he just won at something I love eating.

"Jacob? when did you get here?" I asked as he grinned at me. dame ass hole being better then me at eating ramen, whatever at least there wasn't a 100000 yen grand prize or something like that, right?

"As for winning here's your prize, 100000 yen, in cash." As soon as he said that, I slammed my head on the table. This. Was. Officially. My. Worst. Day. EVER.

"Wow! you're the winner!" The girl next to me yelled jumping in his arms. "I'm Astrid, and you?" She said in a flirty voice.

"Jacob, nice to make your acquaintance Astrid." He said walking off with her.

"Whatever, might as well go find something else or find the others. I wonder if Tsukune took Moka to the pool?" I said ignoring the screams in the back ground, coming from the pool.

With Tsukune and inner Moka.

'Dame mermaids, I cant do a thing to thin in water. I need to get out of here.' Inner Moka thought elbowing a mermaid in the face as it came up to her.

"What's the matter, vampire cant swim or are you getting weaker just by staying in it?" The president of the swimming club said in a mocking grin holding onto Tsukune. "you know, all three of them smell so good, just like a human." She said as inner Moka finally got out.

'Dame, to weak. I need something to kick at her, something the size of a person.' She thought, until she saw me walk into the pool area.

"Hey, what's going-" I started but slipped on a towel and somehow ended upside down. at the same time inner Moka appeared beside me, kick at the ready.

Upside down in mid air + inner moka about to kick me in the ribs = I'm about to die.

Within a seconded I was kicked into the pool, and collided head first into a fish lady, that held Tsukune, both of us were down for the count. Her because of her head, me because I'm nearly dying by inner Mokas kick and my head is bleeding.

Tsukune brought me back to land and inner Moka put her rosary back on. "Oh no, Dakota, we need to-to-he smells good!" Moka said about to bite me, until she was hit in the head by a frozen kunai out of nowhere.

"Don't you dare, ill take him to the infirmary, you go find a club." Mizore said coming out of the water.

"Wait, how long have you been there?" Tsukune asked shocked by her presents

"Until Dakota got here, I followed him here when I saw him and fell in the water." Mizore said dragging me by my arm to the infirmary.

With Jacob

"So you have a sister here to? That's cool, so your twines that don't look or act alike." Jacob said smiling at Astrid. But stopped once he saw Kurumu glairing at him.

"Jacob, who's this?" She said in a dark voice and in her monster form.

"W-well this-" but he never got to finish as the girls started playing tug-a-war with him.

The next day

Moka, Tsukune, Jacob, Astrid, and Kurumu were walking into Mrs. Nekonomes class, when she suddenly stopped them. "Wait, would you five like to join the news paper club, I'm sure you would enjoy it." She pleaded. Everyone looked at each other then back at her and nodded earning a cheerful hug from her. "Thank you." But then she let go. "Where's your friend Dakota?"

Everyone gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, you see, he got hurt and broke all his ribs in his left side." Tsukune said rubbing the back of his neck.

In the infirmary

"Aw, come on, cant I at least play some game or something, I'm broad." I said to the nurse who glared at me.

"For the last time, no you cant play games when your life is at stack. You might hurt your ribcage again." She said walking out the door, leaving me to plead even more.

"Just because the crunches broke doesn't make it my fault ya'know!" I yelled at her even though she couldn't hear me.


	5. Chapter 5

BEFORE YOU READ, THIS IS A CROSS OVER BEWEEN MANY ANIMAE'S, I JUST COULDN'T CHOOSE WITHOUT TO PUT IT UNDER SO I STUCK WITH THE ORIGINAL

Rosario+Vampire

Moka x Tsukune x adult Yukari x Ruby

Mizore x Dakota x Ikorus x Risa

Kurumu x Jacob x Astrid x Akano

(AN: ok everyone I'm here with the flash)

(flash: I still don't get you, so I'm cutting this short, He owns nothing other than the two OC's Dakota and Jacob)

(AN: AWW, that's mean)

One month later

"Man, I'm so far behind in class." I mumbled as I walked into my second period class, algebra. As soon as I got in to my seat Mrs. Ririko looked dead at me.

"Mr. Feichko, is there a reason you were missing for a month?" She called me out, causing everyone to look at me.

'Dame, I hate being in the spotlight, quick, think of a half ass story.' I thought. "I got kicked in the ribs by a vampire and lived." I said bluntly getting shocked looks from the class. "What?"

"You must have balls of steal to piss off a vampire, and live." One of my class mates said with aw.

"You are a god to us." He said half the class bowing, the other sweet dropping at there actions.

'Umm…ok I'm going to go sit down.' I thought sitting down beside the only person not bowing and sweat dropping at there actions. "So, what are we working on?" I asked her causing her to look at me and she started telling me what we were doing and how to do it, causing Mrs. Ririko to glair at her, but she didn't notice or care.

We went on with the lesion, and the class was the same as usual, besides the bowing and glair. As soon as I stepped out the door, after class was over, someone stopped me by grabbing my sleeve.

"Umm…excuse me, I was…wondering if you wanted to come over to my dorm room and study, to get you back on track that is?" She asked with a small blush on her face. She was the same girl I sat by and she had long pink pig tails that were in this twisted style of some sorts and one of the biggest pair of breast I've ever seen.

"Sure, why not." I said getting her to smile. "I guess ill be over at you're place at 6 then."

"Great, I'm Ikaros, room 230." She said holding out her hand.

"Dakota, nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand, starting to feel cold for some reason but let it go and headed to my next class.

Three periods later

I grabbed a random plate, and sat down right in front of Jacob, Kurumu, Astrid, and beside Mizore. The good thing about lunch was that they had human food here, so we wouldn't starve to death.

I was about to tack a bight out of my food, that still tasted like school food when Ikaros walked up to the table. "Hey sis, Mr. Nekonome wants to see us." She said gaining Astrid's attention.

"Aww, I don't want to leave Jacobs side!" She pouted being dragged by Ikaros.

"See you later Dakota, oh, and be sure to bring your text books with you ok." She said stopping and turning and smiled at me.

"O-ok." I said blushed seeing her smile at me as she left.

Then I felt another shiver go down my spine, but this time it was because something cold touched my spine. "Dakota?" Mizore said gaining my attention. I looked at her and saw she had her hand in a ice claw. "Who was that?" She asked scratching my back showing me that if it wasn't a good enough answer I would be back in the infirmary.

"W-well, that was Ikaros, who apparently is Astrid's sister. I have her seconded period and she offered me some study lesions, to help me get back on track." I answered carefully knowing the situation I was in.

She pulled her ice claw away and turned it back to normal. "Ok, ill accept that answer, but if anything bad happens. Let. Me. Know!" She said staring into my eyes with her non pupils eyes, that I somehow find cute.

"I'm sure that if I get into any trouble you would be there to help me, right?" I said receiving a nod from her. 'Because I know if inner Moka helps me she'll kick me again, dame vampires. Not like I hate them.' I thought looking at Tsukune and Moka as they sat and we told them about my study session with ikaros..

seventh period

"nutrition, great something that I could have ikaros help me in." I said reading the text book on some diseases that were on the board for us too look up.

"Need any help?" I heard a voice coming from behind me. I turned and saw two girls with smiles on there face. "I noticed you weren't here for a month so I though that id ask." Said a long red haired girl with the EXACT same breast size as Ikaros. Am I becoming Jacob?

"Ara, ara, he does look like an interesting one." Said the one with a black ponytail. "Don't you think Rias-sama?" She said looking at the now identified "Rias".

"Yes, he also smells like a human, but that can happen if living with them." She said smiling at me. "My appoligies, I'm Rias Gremory, and this is Akano, my step sister."

"Oh, I'm Dakota Feichko, and ya, I could use a little help." I said hopefully, but wasn't expecting the answer I got.

"Well, after school maybe we could have a study session at my place." Rias said still smiling. "Lets say, 6."

"Sorry, I have a study session with a friend of mine at that time." I said putting her down. "But were happy enough to have you join, the more the merrier, right?" I finished earning another smile.

"That's fine, where would we be meeting?"

"Room 230." I answered going back to my work.

"Ara, ara, this is going to be interesting, don't you think Rias-sama?" Akano said putting a hand up to her mouth to hide a amused smile.

"Why would you say that? Is there something about that room I should know about, or someone?" Rias asked raising an eyebrow. She knew that Akano knew who was in witch room, but when she asked who was in what room she would say you would need to find out.

"Ara, ara, your so cute when your confused."

After school 6pm

'Man, I cant believe I'm on the girls side of the dorm, if I get jumped again I'm blaming them for this.' I thought walking up the stairs and stopping seeing Rias standing outside of a room. "Rias? What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be inside with Ikaros?" I asked.

"Ikaros? u mean the sister of Astrid Ikaros? Who's an angle, Ikaros?" She asked glaring at me. What did I do?

"Ya, although we just met its shocking that there sisters." I said rubbing the back of my neck uncomfortably.

Rias busted down the door and marched right in there. I looked threw the door and found another whole in the wall. I walked over to it and looked up and saw Ikaros with a bow of some sorts and Rias shooting some sort of blackish red energy from her hands. It felt like inner Moka, but a little bit weaker.

Ikaros had a pair of angle wings that took up a pinkish color and her hair was more wilder while Rias didn't change much. All she had was a new pair of devil wings. And that's when two and two was put together.

Rias was a devil and Ikaros is an angel. And devils and angels don't mix very well.

Rias fired the energy blast again and Ikaros barley dogged, but her wing was cut. She fell from the sky and landed at the bottom of the dorm. Looking to the side I saw a drain pipe, but then just jumped right in front of Ikaros from my position, witch wasn't far because she was leaning on the wall right below me.

As soon as I landed I grunted in pain and stood up tall, spreading my arms wide, preventing rias from attacking any further grabbing both rias's and ikaros breast. "That's enough, there was no reason for you to just barge in her room and just attack her!" I yelled glaring at her causing her to flinch.

"You don't understand, angles are devils natural enemy"-

"So you attack for no reason! That's not a reason to harm an innocent person. I can see you are a kind person rias, and I'm sure you know this too. But I cant allow you to do something that you might regret." I then looked a my hand and saw it was on her breast. I quickly pulled my hand back and also leaned into Ikaros and she gave a moan. I then pulled back my other hand and started apologizing.

"Well, looks like you just purposed to us, better take responsibility for this." Rias said with a smile on her face.

"W-wait, p-purposed? You cant…I cant…we cant…to young." I said fainting causing them to laugh at my actions.

"Ara, ara, I told you it would be interesting Rias-sama." A voice came from behind them. The both of them looked over at the corner of the dorm and saw Akano standing right beside Jacob, Kurumu, Astrid, Mizore, Tsukune, and Moka. "But I don't agree with your choice, you see." She jumped into Jacobs arms and hugged him. "I would choice Jacob over him any day." She said earning a glair from Kurumu and Astrid.

The next day I woke up and was being dragged threw the halls of the school. But that ended when Mrs. Nekonome ran up to us. "Wait!" She called out. "I have some news for you four." She said earning a confused look from the two girls. I knew who the forth person was because I could feel her icy glair on my back. As they turned they saw Mizore behind a pillar with an icy wind blowing there way. "You four have been put in the newspaper club!" Mrs. Nekonome cheered.

Right then and there I knew I would be in a lot more trouble than I was in now.


	6. Chapter 6

BEFORE YOU READ, THIS IS A CROSS OVER BEWEEN MANY ANIMAE'S, I JUST COULDN'T CHOOSE WITHOUT TO PUT IT UNDER SO I STUCK WITH THE ORIGINAL

Rosario+Vampire

Moka x Tsukune x adult Yukari x Ruby

Mizore x Dakota x Ikorus x Risa

Kurumu x Jacob x Astrid x Akano

(AN: hello everybody, have you been reading books lately? Of course you have, that's why I invited the toad sage, jiryia here)

(jiryia: remember our deal, I say the line-)

(AN: NOT OUT LOUD YOU MORON!)

(jiryia: who you calling moron, I'm older than you little boy!)

(AN: ya, and I'm still getting more girls than you, now say it!)

(jiryia: fine you little brat, He owns nothing other than the two OC's Dakota and Jacob)

Later that day

"Welcome everyone, this is the newspaper club." Mrs. Nekonome said with a smile on her face. We looked around the room and counted every member.

There was me, sitting between Ikaros and Rias with Mizore sitting on my lap for some reason. Then there was Jacob sitting with Akano, Kurumu, and Astrid on him. How he does it I will never know. Then there was the cowered of the group, Tsukune, with Moka sitting right beside him.

"Um, sensei? Are we it?" Tsukune asked Mrs. Nekonome looking around the room.

"Oh, heaven's no." she said causing Rias to hold her head in pain. "We have one more." She finished hearing a knock at the door. "Ah, that's him. You may come in!" she called to out him.

He stepped in with a smile holding a bouquet of flowers. He had a red head band in his hair with a camera hanging from his neck. His face told me that this was a pretty boy who thought he could have what he wanted, when he wanted. "Sorry I'm late, once I heard about the new members and decided to get a few things." He said walking over to Jacob and pulled out three roses and handed them to Akano, Astrid and Kurumu. Astrid and Akano accepted it and threw them away while Kurumu just ignored him. He came over to me and pulled out three more.

"Sorry mutt, but were engaged to him." Rias said pointing at me and Ikaros hugged my arm and a pissed look from Mizore.

"Oh, well think of this as a congratulations gift." He said with the same smile, but we saw his eyes twitch a little. He then walked over to Tsukune and Moka. He handed the rest to her and walked up beside Mrs. Nekonome. Now, allow me to introduce my self. "My name is Ginea Momochi, but you can call me Gin for short."

"Ok, well I have a meeting to attend to and if you have any questions just ask Gin." Mrs. Nekonome said walking out the door.

Everyone turned there attention to gin as he started talking. "Ok everyone, were going to be doing some life threatening situations in this club, so if you didn't know then you better prepare for them now. This is the newspaper club and our dead line is on Tuesday, so have that in." gin said going into a serious mode.

Moka leaned over to tsukune a little. "Wow, he sounds like someone you can depend on." Gin heard her and started laughing a little.

"Naw, I'm just messing with you guys, lets have fun." He then pulled out some posters. "Now I need some of you to help put these up on the wall up there in the back."

Few minuets later

Me, Jacob, and Tsukune were moving some materials into the class room. Tsukune, with his luck, looked over where at Gin and the girls. He saw him crouch down and walked over to him to see what he was looking at. Me, with my luck, saw this and followed to see what Tsukune was up to.

As soon as he got over there he too crouched down. Seeing this, I kicked him in the side of the head and made him clash with Gin's head, some how ended up making them kiss. Seeing it I busted out laughing causing the girls to look, most with hooror, and Moka with it the most.

"W-what are you going?" Moka asked with tears in her eyes.

Gin pushed Tsukune off and glared at me. "Ill tell you what happened." I said becoming the attention of the group. "Gin here was peeping up your skirts and Tsukune saw and was wondering what he was doing and came over here." I saw this and followed. "Once I saw Tsukune look in the direction that Gin was looking at I kicked Tsukune and he clashed into gin and some how ended up kissing." I answered as Gin got death glairs from the girls.

"Sorry, but that isn't what happened. You see I bent down to tie my boots and then looked to my right and saw Tsukune here looking up. Then Dakota kicked him and ended up kissing me." Gin explained causing the glair to move over to Tsukune, all except Mizore, Ikaros, and Rias.

"Sorry girls, but Gins lying." Jacob said walking up to us. "I saw everything and Dakotas right, but Tsukune did look up so he's also at fault here, even if it was a seconded." Jacob finished causing the girls to glair at both Gin and Tsukune.

"Stupid giant." Gin said looking Jacob, only to get a more pissed look from Akano, Astrid, and Kurumu. Then there were 14 slapping echoes. 7 to both Tsukune and Gin.

"I hate perverts." Moka said leaving the room with a pissed aura surrounding her.

I patted Tsukune on the back causing him to face me. "Don't worry, I'm sure that she'll forgive you, it was an accident not on purpose." I then was dragged out of the room by Mizore, Ikaros, and Rias. With Jacob walking with his girls.

The next day didn't go like normal. Tsukune tried to talk to Moka but she ignored him all day, made me feel bad for the kid. The girls were looking at people who came close to them with enough hate that some pissed right there and ran, all except me and Jacob that is.

On our way to the newspaper club gin stopped us. "Jacob, Tsukune, Dakota. Were having the meeting out side today, come on the girls know this already." He said dragging Tsukune, dragging Jacob and then me. day ja vu any one?

We ended up out side in the back of the school and waited. "Hey Tsukune, look threw that window and see if our "guest" has arrived." Gin said pointing to the window. Being Tsukune, he looked for something to climb on to do so. Finding nothing he climbed on Jacobs back and he helped him look threw.

"Mokas an amazing woman, don't you think?" He asked tsukune causing him to look at gin.

"Ya, she is. I wouldn't even last a day here if it wasn't for her." He then looked threw the window and his eyes widened. "G-gin t-this, this is"-

"That's right, the girls locker room." Gin said followed by a flash. We looked at him holding a pitcher of Tsukune being lifted by Jacob with me standing beside them.

"Eep!" came a sound from the window. "A peeper!" A girl said causing the other girls to get dressed faster so they could beat up to death.

"Believe me, I will make Moka mine." He said vanishing.

With in a few seconds the girls opened the door. To me it was slow motion. Quickly thinking up a plan, I slammed Tsukune into the wall. "Now Liston here Aono! The next time you even think of going up against us I wont be so nice." I said punching him in the face, making him fall to the ground. I picked him up by the collar of the shirt. "Follow my lead." I whispered earning a nod from him. "Now your going to go back to my dorm room and clean up the paint, got it." I yelled earning a scared nod. I let him go and he ran to the direction of the dorms. I looked over at Jacob and nodded.

"Oh, sorry girls, we didn't mean to cause so much ruckus, please go back and finish what you were doing." Jacob said smiling, causing them to go mush on his voice yelling "yes master".

As soon as they left we let out a sigh of relief. Not long later Tsukune rejoined us. "Thanks, I thought we were goners there." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it, we need to stop Gin from showing Moka that photo". I said running in a random direction. "We'll have to split up!" I yelled.

On the school roof, later that night

Moka stood up there watching the moon, feeling bad for giving Tsukune the silent treatment. "Hey, there you are." A voice came from behind her. "I've been looking allover for you." He then pulled out a photo and handed it to her. "Someone handed this to me."

She looked over the photo and gasped. There she saw Tsukune looking threw the girls locker room window on Jacobs back with me standing beside them looking at the camera. "I tried to tell you yesterday that I wasn't looking up your skirts."

Moka looked back at the photo. "i-I want to believe Tsukune, but"-

"Hold it right there!" They heard a yell and turned to see Kurumu, Astrid, and Mizore in detective coats. "We have something to say to you gin." Kurumu said walking up to them.

Mizore pulled out more photos and handed it to Moka. One was of Gin talking to us, then gin leading us out side, then it was gin pointing to the window, then gin taking the photo. "you tried to frame them so you could have moka as your girl, well to bad for you, you failed." Mizore said pointing at him.

"Well, you got me." He then looked up at the moon. "you know, I just cant control my self, expesaly when the** moon is full**." Gin said transforming into a werewolf. "**Now Moka will be mine**."

And with a little luck, Tsukune came threw the door and ripped Mokas rosary off. "Humph, a mutt in heat." She said looking at gin. "Don't worry, this will be over quick." She then ran over to Gin and kicked him.

Or so she thought.

"**What are you trying to hit all the way over there**." Gin said on the other side of the building. They looked at him and gasped at his speed as he started hitting Moka.

And with a little luck, Moka grabbed his hand. "**What? Oh no, don't tell me**?" He slowly turned to face the moon and saw clouds in front of it. "**Oh come on**!" He yelled on top of his lungs.

"Fine, if you want to know your place that badly then." She kicked his head with great speed and strength. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She yelled as Gin went flying to the railing and crashed into it, knocked out.

Moka walked over to Tsukune and took the rosary back. But then she noticed some thing was missing. "Wait, where's Jacob and Dakota?" She asked getting everyone to look around.

"Ill go find Dakota/Jacob." Mizore, Kurumu, and Astrid yelled running away.

Mizore ran threw the infirmary and was following my sent. She came to a door and opened it and found me tied to the bed with Ikaros and Rias in "nurses outfits". She froze everyone in the room, except me. She freed me and took me away from them.

Same time

Kurumu and Astrid were walking up to Jacobs dorm room and broke his door down and saw him tied hanging from the ceiling without clothing and Akano in a bondage outfit. "What the hells going on here?" Kurumu asked gaining there attention.

"Ara, ara. It seam's we've been found." Akano said bringing her hand up to her face to hide her amused smile. "You wouldn't want join us, would you?" She asked getting amused grins from both the new comers.


	7. Chapter 7

BEFORE YOU READ, THIS IS A CROSS OVER BEWEEN MANY ANIMAE'S, I JUST COULDN'T CHOOSE WITHOUT TO PUT IT UNDER SO I STUCK WITH THE ORIGINAL

Rosario+Vampire

Moka x Tsukune x adult Yukari x Ruby

Mizore x Dakota x Ikorus x Risa

Kurumu x Jacob x Astrid x Akano

(AN: yukari is an adult people, deal with it!)

(Excalibur: FOOL, this will only bring down your rating's)

(AN: Excalibur? What are you doing here? I didn't invite you)

(Excalibur: FOOL, I'm came here to read not lesson to you, FOOL, so ill say the line. He owns nothing other than the two OC's Dakota and Jacob)

"The school rankings are up!"

"Wow, I got 120!"

"No way, let me see!"

Those were the sounds heard around the board. I snuck off with Mizore to see the scores, but didn't expect Jacob to be here earlier than me with Akano, Astrid, Kurumu, Rias, and Ikaros looking at the same thing. "What's happening guys." I said waving at them gaining there attention.

"Oh, congratulations Dakota on getting 69." Jacob said laughing at the number. I looked at the number and sure enough, I was there. "You just have some shitty luck." He said pointing four below me to him.

"I'm so proud of you!" Rias and Ikaros said hugging me from behind.

"While your there were all the way up there." Rias said pointing up to the teens. We walked over there and in order was number 13 moka, 14 rias, 15 akano, 16 ikaros. "If you have any trouble you can ask one of us to help you."

"Thanks, but I think I'm-"

"What, 128!" Yelled our cowered. We walked over to him and looked at the number, Tsukune Aono, number 128.

"Its ok, I'm sure Moka don't look at brains, but the heart." I cheered with everyone nodding. "Specking of witch, what place did you get Mizore?" I asked seeing her all the way over at the 140's.

"I'm 144, but like you said, its not the brain it's the heart." She said smiling over at me with a tint of pink. She looked down even further at Kurumu and Astrid. "What about you two?"

"I think they forgot us." Kurumu said with a smile, but it was a lie. "Were probably off the charts." She finished being all high and mighty.

"But were right here." Astrid said pointing at the last two numbers on the board, with Astrid being dead last. "Wow, were first!" She cheered causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Tsukune!" yelled our favorite pink haired girl. "Congratulations on getting 128." He cheered.

Not far away was a hat sticking out from behind one of the pillars watching us. "Wow, Mokas even better looking up close."

"Congratulations Yukari, on getting first." Called a voice from behind her.

She turned in shock as she saw three guys licking there lips at her. "Class rep!" she yelped.

"But that can be said of a witch, now can it?" He then grabbed her hair and pushed her against the pillar. "Now why don't we-"but he was hit in the head with a golden pain.

"You moron, don't try to feel me up, you perv." She then was pushed back and she winced at the attackers movement. Only there was no attack, she opened her eyes and in front of her was Moka holding the reps hand.

"Please stop, you shouldn't hit girls!" She yelled as we came over.

"She's got a point you know, try it again and ill make hell look like a playground, no offence Rias, Akano." I said looking at them.

'Dame, were out numbered and theres a crowed.' He thought looking around. "You win this round, but next time ill make sure you'll be mine." He said walking away.

"Thanks, I'm Yukari Shindo~detsu." She introduced herself.

Moka smiled at her. "I'm Moka Akashia, and this is my friends, Tsukune Aono." Said man waved at her. "Jackob, Kurumu, Astrid, and Akano." She said pointing at them. "And that's Mizore, Rias, Ikaros, and Dakota." She said looking at me.

"Let me guess, he was feeling you up?" I asked causing her to glair at me. I sighed. "If he does it again just kick him between the legs." I said with a grin.

She then turned her attention back to Moka. "Ya, well, theres some thing that I would like to say to you." Moka raised an eyebrow and looked on curiously at her. "I, I, I LOVE YOU!" She yelled jumping at her and hugging her to death. Almost everyone had a nosebleed, including some girls.

"I'm gone." I said leaving with Rias, Ikaros, and Mizore following me.

Later in the hallway

Moka and Yukari were walking down the hall, with Yukari comparing there barest size. "Hey!" Tsukune yelled running up to them.

But then Yukari pointed her finger at him. "Stop right there, I wont allow you to ruin my Moka!" She yelled causing Tsukune to become confused. "I know about you, Tsukune Aono, grades below average, skills below average, athletics below average. You are one of the low life monsters, you could even be called a human." She said not noticing him flinch at that. "So that's why I declared war on you, the great Moka war!" She yelled pointing her wand at him, seconds later he was attacked by cleaning supplies with moka following.

"Well that wasn't very nice." I called out from behind them getting them to look at us. "Sure he's a chicken but why war?"

"Hes not the only one!" She yelled as stuff attacked me, but then they were frozen and shattered by Mizore, Rias, and Ikaros.

"Is there a problem here?" Rias said glaring at Yukari. "The last I checked it was only Tsukune in the group who liked Moka that way. And you better give us a good reason for attacking our fiancé!" She demanded.

"W-wait, fiancé? Your engaged?" Yukari yelled out loud causing everyone to look at them.

"Yes, we are." Ikaros said hugging my arm.

"T-two! Fiancés!" Yukari yelled in shock, she then slowly walked away with a nose bleed.

At lunch, Yukari still had a nose bleed, sat beside Moka and Tsukune, who was buried alive with pans. "Yukari, why did you attack Dakota, he didn't do anything?"

"Well-"

"That's it!" Tsukune yelled, shocking everyone at the table, we just arrived. "Yukari, if you keep attacking us like that then your going to end up alone and it wont be pretty. I understand you're a witch and hated by almost everyone but please just stop." Tsukune finished making Yukari run away.

"Wait ago, Tsukune, its your fault so go fix it." Jacob said watching Moka run after her.

"Why should I?" he asked looking at him.

"Because as you said witches are hated but because of that there sensitive, now go!" He pointed to her direction.

With Yukari

'I did it again, I made Moka mad at me. Stupid Tsukune!' She thought as he bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where your going!" She yelled but stopped seeing it was the class rep.

He grinned and grabbed her by the arm. "Come on babe, lets have some fun!" He said pulling her into the woods. They came up to a pond and he threw her up to a tree and grabbed her breast. "These are a good pair. I wonder what's down here?" He said placing a hand between her legs and was about to fingering her.

"Stop!" someone yelled. They turned to face Moka with Tsukune grabbing her rosary. And with a pull they were surrounded by a powerful youki.

Moka's hair turned silver, her eyes turned blood red slanted and her teeth grew sharper. She moved a strand of hair out of her face and glared at the class rep. "you would dare to try to rape a girl, a witch of most." She then vanished from sight with Tsukune.

"Hold still." Tsukune whispered appearing beside her with Moka, grabbing her and jumped out of the way of a vicious kick followed by a "KNOW YOUR PLACE".

But one was lucky and clawed at his back, only to be kicked again. "W-why?"

"Because I know what its like to be alone, all of us do, that's why I want to be your friend." He said before passing out in her breast.

"Pathetic." Moka said taking the rosary back. "Go home Yukari, ill take care of him!" She ordered picking him up and leaving.

Next week. We were all surprised when Yukari just jumped on Tsukune yelling "I love you". The funny thing is, is that Moka came in at the same time and she explained that she is in love with both Tsukune and Moka and wont stop until she has "super hot threesome sex".


	8. Chapter 8

BEFORE YOU READ, THIS IS A CROSS OVER BEWEEN MANY ANIMAE'S, I JUST COULDN'T CHOOSE WITHOUT TO PUT IT UNDER SO I STUCK WITH THE ORIGINAL

Rosario+Vampire

Moka x Tsukune x adult Yukari x Ruby

Mizore x Dakota x Ikorus x Risa

Kurumu x Jacob x Astrid x Akano

(AN: ok everyone, I would like to say sorry, I couldn't get maka here, but I got the next best thing, spirit.)

(no answer)

(AN: spirit? You there?)

(spirit: MAKAAAAAA!)

(AN: "sweet drops" ok then, I own nothing other than the two OC's Dakota and Jacob)

'Ok lets see what's happened this school year. We met a vampire that we were scared of, got kicked by the other vampire, got beat by the girls while Mizore tried to save me, met Kurumu who's a succubus, got kicked again by Moka, got engaged to the devils little sister and a angel, met a werewolf, not straight up, and nearly lost my v-card, and became friends with a'-

"MR. FEICHKO!" Mrs. Kagome yelled gaining my attention. "I have been calling you for the past five minutes!" She said walking over to me. "You do know that the semesters tests are in three days don't you?"

'Oh crap! I forgot about that!' I thought. "Ya, I do, but I was just seeing if you got the formula right on the board, witch you don't." I said pulling out my book and showed her the right formula.

"N-no, i-it cant be!" She yelled fixing the problem. "I'm sorry class, ive been teaching you the wrong thing." She said crying in a corner with a thundercloud above her head.

"Great, I broke her." I said getting glairs from the class. "Ya, in three, two, one." As soon as I said that the bell rang and I ran out of class.

I came to a stop finding Tsukune talking with Moka. "Hey, what's up." I saud slapping him on the back.

"Oh, well I was asking Moka for help so I wont have to stay for the summer." He said in his cheerful voice.

"Speaking of study's, I need to study for the exams." I said pulling out a book and started reading. Until someone wrapped there arms around me and pulled me into a kiss.

"Oh look at my man taking his studies seriously." Rias said, but then glared at Ikaros as she came up to me and kissed me, but then smiled.

"Its good to know that you study." She said glaring back at Rias, but then smiled back.

"You know what, I don't understand this, can you help me." I said and the girls looked at the book.

"How about a study date?" Moka said looking over at Yukari running from Kurumu, Jacob, and Astred.

"Oh? and what would you girls be doing with these boys?" A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Mrs. Kagome with her arms crossed. "You should be ashamed of your self's for luring these two boys into a trap." She said grabbing the book Moka gave Tsukune and looked threw it, then threw it on the floor. "Now, come with me boys!" She said dragging Jacob and Tsukune away.

"Wait, where's Dakota?" Moka asked looking at where me, Rias, and Ikaros was. They looked further down the hall with Rias and Ikaros dragging me.

Mizore came out from behind Moka glairing at us. "He was mine." She said in her normal tone. Freaking everyone out that she was right there. "I'm going stalk him, you guys go study." She said walking in that direction.

The next day

"No!" yelled Yukari running away from the schools 2 stupidest girls, who had rope in there hands. They turned the corner and bumped into Tsukune and Jacob, who were muttering top notch math formulas.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that smart, would you totter us Jacob?" Astrid and Kurumu said at the same time, only to be ignored and they just walked passed them.

"I got this!" I yelled jumping down from the stairs and slaps both of them in the back of the head, waking them up. "You guys ok?"

They were about to answer but then Mrs. Kagome came up and hugged them. "Violence will not be tolerated Mr. Feichko!" She said glaring at me. "Now I want you to come to my class so we can have a little discussion on your behavior!" She said leaving, Jacob and Tsukune muttering again.

"Dame, ill see you guys latter, I have to go to class." I said depressed that I have to stay after school. 'Mizore, Rias and Ikaros were going to kill me that I wasn't walking them home.'

After school I walks up to the class and looked threw the window as he was about to enter, but stops. Inside is I saw the most disturbing thing. Mrs. Kagome was nearly naked and was a snake with the end of her tail on Tsukunes head. 'Yep, I was right, I'm a dead man.' I thought running to go get the girls for help.

Girls dorm, 20 minutes latter

"Moka!" I yelled banging on her door. "Tsukune needs your help! Mrs. Kagome is eating his brains!" I finished and she broke the door down running to the class.

I turned to get the others and Mizore was standing there holding Yukari, who was tied up. "This isn't what it looks like!" She said letting her go.

"No time, Tsukunes in trouble, we need to get there now!" I said running down stairs.

As soon as I got there Rias, Kurumu, Astrid, Akano, and Ikaros were there. "Come on, will fly you guys there!" They said picking us up and flying to the school.

As soon as we got to the class we felt inner mokas energy and a loud "KNOW YOUR PLACE." We walked in and saw the teacher knocked out. Moka then puts her rosary back on and takes Tsukune back. I looked at Jacob and saw him being smothered in Akanos, Astrids, and Kurumus breast asking him if he was ok.

I turned to Rias, Ikoras, and Mizore, all looking at me with a glimmer in there eyes. "What?"

"Ikoras, Mizore, lets show him his place!" Rias said confusing me. She grabbed my shirt and dragged me into another class. She threw me on the floor and Mizore froze my hands and feet down. Rias walked over to me and got up to my ear and whispered. "Its time you become a man!" Right after those words my pants were ripped right off reviling my sacred place. Ikaros took off her panties and started to jerk me off, once I was hard she sat on my lap. she placed the tip at the entrance and slammed down on it, with both of us grunting in pain, but then pleasure as she started moving her hips.

Rias then sat on my face, reviling she didn't have any panties. "Lick!" she commanded and I did so. As they were distracted by the pleasure I was trying to break free of the ice.

Within less than a minute of Ikoras hopping on me, I started to reach my climax. "I-I'm about…"but I didn't get to finish as Rias also reached her climax and squirted on my face, causing me to shoot into Ikaros and her to squirt at the same time.

"L-lets switch." Rias said getting up, along with Ikaros. Rias then placed my dick in her and started to bounce up and down. Ikaros didn't sit on my face like I thought, but Mizore did.

Half way threw the second round I broke free of the ice and placed one hand on rias ass to keep up the rhythm and the other on mizores breast for more pleasure. Soon I also broke the ice on my feet and forced both girls on the ground, keeping the rhythm. Then I started moving my hips faster earning more pleasure screams from rias. Still eating Mizore, we all reached our climax.

Again they switched, Rias passed out on the floor. I faced Mizore on the ground and took her from behind, with Ikaros sitting on my shoulders holding onto my head as I fucked Mizore. Then I realized something. "W-wait, I'm not warring a condom!" I said freaked out that I cummed in, not one, but two girls.

"D-don't worry, we sec-retly place-d t-them on you." Ikaros said in pleasure, pointing to the ground and sure enough, there were two used condoms. "Y-your not u-using one now, b-but Miz-ore cant get preg-net yet. I-its part of t-there race that t-they hit it later in l-life. God this feels good!" She screamed out as we reached our climax one last time.

Ikaros passed out on my shoulders and Mizore was limping as she got up, but just fell back down. "Ill help you girls to your rooms." I said, also having trouble standing, but soon got over it.

The next day I woke up in my room, or so I thought. I looked around and found myself in a familiar room with Rias, Ikaros, and Mizore sleeping on me. 'Must of passed out.' I thought as I then looked at the clock and saw that it was five. I crawled out from underneath the girls and used Ikaros shower. I stepped out and got ready for school, after waking the girls up.

We limped to school, with everyone looking on with what happened to them looks on there faces. We reached the school only to find out that the test was today. "I thought it was tomorrow!" I yelled with everyone nodding.

The next month the scores came in

Moka 97

Yukari 100

Tsukune 76

Astrid 0

Kurumu 0

Jacob 84

Rias 97

Ikaros 97

Mizore 51

Dakota 88

Gin 49

Akano 92

Everyone cheered, except for Kurumu. "Were going to the human world!" Jacob cheered.

"But wait, you don't speck Japanese." I said and he went depressed mode. "Don't worry, ill help you learn." I said patting his back.

"And we'll help." Rias, Ikaros, and Akano said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

BEFORE YOU READ, THIS IS A CROSS OVER BEWEEN MANY ANIMAE'S, I JUST COULDN'T CHOOSE WITHOUT TO PUT IT UNDER SO I STUCK WITH THE ORIGINAL

Rosario+Vampire

Moka x Tsukune x adult Yukari x Ruby

Mizore x Dakota x Ikorus x Risa

Kurumu x Jacob x Astrid x Akano

(AN: the witch farm happened like it did in the anime.)

(Lucy: your behind on your stories.)

(AN: "shaking in fear" L-Lucy? W-what are you doing here? I didn't in-AHK)

(Lucy: I'm not like the others, so I'm not going to be shooed away that easy. "tightens grip with vectors on throat" so are you going to put me in or do I have to kill you?)

(AN: o-ok, ill put you in the part two of this story!)

(Lucy: good boy, He owns nothing other than the two OC's Dakota and Jacob)

Teaching Jacob Japanese was tougher with the barrier up. So when it came time to pick up the group that went to the human world he tried talking to them but they only got half of what he said. We only had a week so I think we did pretty good for teaching him half the language.

"Welcome back everyone, come get your copy of the yokai academy newspaper!" Kurumu yelled as she passed out the school paper.

"Wow, the newspaper club went to the human world, they even did a column of some fashion in the human world to!"

"Wow, the newspaper club is so cool!"

"Hey, I think were a hit!" Yukari cheered handing out a paper. But she spoke too soon as everyone started to step out of the way of some people in black suits.

"What is the meaning of this!" A long blond haired one demanded as he looked at us up and down.

"Well were passing out paper of course." I answered ignoring him as he walked over to me, but Gin stepped in the way.

"Gin." he said with venom in his voice. "You better take better care of your members, we don't want a reenactment of last year." He whispered the last part.

"Ill do that Kuyou, but what is your business here?"

Kuyou smirked. "You are currently disrupting the piece of the school, and passing out papers without out authority." He then kicked the stand over and started stomping on the paper. "You are to come to us about what you print!"

"Stop!" Kurumu yelled about to grab him, but was stopped as one of the members shot out a silk like web at her, it hit her arm and she pulled back. "What is this stuff?" She said trying to pull it off but it didn't budge.

"This was only a warning, the next time we wont hesitate to use more force!" Kuyou said walking away. "Keep an eye on them!" He whispered to the girl next to him as she nodded.

"Burn the papers!" Gin ordered walking away from the group. "The student police is someone that we shouldn't mess with!" He said stopping Kurumu before she could argue back.

"I say we still hand out the papers!" Kurumu said with astrid and Jacob continuing.

"You guys, that's the yukaza of the school, it would be wise to lesson to gin." Rias said with Akano and Ikaros nodding, taking a few papers to go burn.

"No! I will not let you!" Kurumu yelled taking the papers from them. "You don't know how hard I worked for this just so it can be burned!"

"Rias, Ikaros, let her make her own choice!" I said placing a hand on there shoulders. They slowly nodded and we headed off to talk about a strategy to use against the student police.

"Jacob." Kurumu said picking up the fallen papers. "This is one of the only things I can do with you. So that's why-"

but she didn't get to finish as more of the silk web grabbed the papers out of her hands. "What a nuisance, we told you to stop and you ignored us, now I'm going to kill you." She said spitting out more wed at Kurumu, wrapping her in a cocoon. She then spat some at Jacob.

Astrid pulled out a sword out of nowhere and cut the web. "I wont let you touch him!" She declared with determination in both her eyes, and voice. But that all ended once they felt a familiar energy. They turned to face Moka, who was now inner Moka, standing before them. "Aw, come on, I could take her!" Astrid yelled.

"That may be so, but you lack intelligence on battle experience." Moka said moving a strand of hair out of her face. She then glared over at the spider woman. "You, you think that I will let that slide, attacking the other me's friends, you have another thing coming."

"Aw, shut up already!" She yelled spitting another web at Moka, it caught her arm and she smirked. "Now I got-"but she was then pulled forward. "Whats going on?" She said changing into her true from with her stabbing her legs into the ground, but it didn't change the fact that she was still being pulled.

"Itsy bitsy spider was pulled by the vampire." Moka sang as she got closed. "Down came the foot and yelled KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She yelled kicking her in the face causing her to hit a tree, knocking her out.

Astrid cut Kurumu free and gasped for air. "About time, I was suffocating in there!" She yelled at everyone.

"Shut up and think, if they attacked up its possible that they attacked the others." Moka said walking in the direction that she last saw me and the girls went.

They arrived at the scene and saw Rias sitting on top of a fatso, me standing beside a unbrella man, and Ikaros standing beside a tree with a long necked kid with his neck tied around the tree. "What happened here." They asked looking around.

"Well, you see me and the girls went for a walk and these three decided to confess there "undying love" to them and attacked me because were engaged to each other. This caused the girls to attack them and show them there place." I explained to the group, before Mizore came from behind the tree and froze the three. "Your going to interrogate them?" I asked getting a nod as she dragged them off.


	10. Chapter 10

BEFORE YOU READ, THIS IS A CROSS OVER BEWEEN MANY ANIMAE'S, I JUST COULDN'T CHOOSE WITHOUT TO PUT IT UNDER SO I STUCK WITH THE ORIGINAL

Rosario+Vampire

Moka x Tsukune x adult Yukari x Ruby

Mizore x Dakota x Ikorus x Risa

Kurumu x Jacob x Astrid x Akano

(AN: THE AUTHER HAS ARIVED! I'm your host and today we have the best heroin here with us today, lady's and gentlemen, LIGHTNING!)

(lightning: lets just hurry this up, I want to get this over with so we can have our spar.)

(AN: fine, fine. But wait? Where's Serah, I thought she was supposed to be here with you so you could have some sister time together.)

(guard: sir, she's in the back making out with snow.)

(lightning/AN: WHAT! GET HER ON STAGE RIGHT NOW AND ESCOURT THAT IDEOT OUT OF HERE!)

(guard: yes sir, mama)

(lightning: I have to go, and make sure you have a good janitor while your at it.)

(AN: ok, but leave him alive!)

(lightning: no promises, oh and one more thing. He owns nothing other than the two OC's Dakota and Jacob)

"you attacked the student police! What the hells wrong with you five? Dakota, I'm going to get to you in a few minutes about your attack." Gin said glairing at the group. "Now were going to apologies to them so we don't end up dead!"

"But we didn't attack them, it was them who attacked us!" Tsukune yelled, defending everyone.

"That may be true, but you still disobeyed a direct order to burn the papers, did you not?" Gin said causing Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Astrid, and Jacob to look down in shame. "And when you did that, you provoked them, trust me, there someone you don't want to make mad." Gin then looked over at me, Rias, and Ikaros. "And you three-"

The door suddenly burst open and Kuyou walked in followed by some of his men. "You dare ignore us? We, the protectors of this school, and you attack one of our own?" He said in a pissed off tone in his voice that just made me want to piss him off more.

Gin then stood in front of him. "Kuyou, I'm sorry for what happened, I told them to burn the papers but they didn't lesson, well half didn't lesson." He corrected looking over at me, Rias, Ikaros, Akano, Yukari, and Mizore.

"Well, that settles one problem here." The then looked at Tsukune and Jacob in the eyes. "Tsukune Aono, Jacob Morgan, you are here by under arrest for suspicions of being humans!" He said earning gasps from all around the room.

'What? how, how did he find out about Tsukune and Jacob? Wait, does that mean he also found out about Dakota as well?' Moka thought wide eyed.

"And Dakota feichko, you are also under arrest for suspicions of being a human." He said earning more gasps from the group. "you three are coming with us! Take them away! Oh, and Moka Akashiya, you are also under arrest for harboring them." He said walking out the room.

I started laughing stopping Kuyou mid step and getting a raised eyebrow from everyone. "What's wrong with you human?" One of student police asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just laughing at what Kuyou just said." I said finally stopping.

"Oh, and do tell what's that?" He asked glairing at me.

"Well, if you have seen the movie "star wars the new hope" you would make an excellent Darth Vader. You are a traitor to the galactic empire and a member of the rebel alliance, take them away!" I said in a Darth Vader voice, earning a chuckle from Jacob and confused looks from everyone.

"Your right, he would make a good Darth Vader." Jacob agreed, unable to control our laughter we walked with them laughing all the way.

"That cant be true." Kurumu said with tears in her eyes.

'Well, he's a human. This could work in our favor. If they die I could bring them back as a devil and we could be together.' Rias thought to herself.

"I say if there humans than we should leave them." Gin said with his arms crossed, eyes closed and leaning against the teachers desk. Soon one by one the girls left the room to be with there own thoughts.

With me

"Show us your true form!" One of them yelled punching me in the face again.

"I told you, if I show you my true form I would get in trouble and you would kill me anyways." I answered spitting out some blood.

"If you wont show us your true form than that means you're a human!" He yelled punching me again.

"Like I said, I'm not a human." I said smiling back at him, getting bitch slapped from the girl that was with him.

"Just show us our monster form, I don't like hitting cute people." She said grabbing my collar.

"Aw, I knew I was good looking, but not cute. I would say the same to you, but one of my eyes are swollen because of your bitch slap." I taunted getting slapped again.

"Stop toying around and show us!" She yelled slapping me nonstop, causing the other one to pull her back. Its obvious there doing the good cop bad cop routine, but its so wrong.

With Jacob

"So, you ready to talk?" One of the guys asked stopped hitting him.

Jacob spat the blood in his face. "Net, I will not talk until I have my lawyer present." He said in a Russian accent. Getting punched again, but this time in the balls.

"How about now!" The guy yelled grinning at his pain.

"Net, you think this is touchier, no, this is just game to me." He said spitting out more blood on his face and a rod to the face.

With Tsukune

Kuyou punched Tsukune again, causing him to hit the ground. "Ill give you one last chance, show me your monster form or die!" Holding out a ball of fire.

"Ok, fine, I'm a human, so are Jacob and Dakota. We got inrolled into this school by accident." Tsukune admitted, not wanting anymore pain.

Kuyou grinned at his confession. "Thank you for telling the truth, but lets see what the audience has to say to this." He said pointing behind him and in a row of chairs were Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Astrid, Ikaros, Rias, and Akano. Tsukunes eyes widen once he saw them.

Kurumu then stood up and walked over to Moka and slapped her. "You knew. You knew and didn't even tell us! I-I cant even look at you. I thought we were friends." She said leaving the room followed by the others, besides Rias, Akano, and Ikaos.

"Kuyou, we challenge you." Rias said gaining a raised eyebrow from him.

"You, challenge me? This must be a joke?" He said walking away.

"Its not that kind of challenge." She finished causing him to stop.

"What kind of challenge is it?" He asked the girls.

"We have set up a game, in a way its like capture the flag, but capture the humans. If we, the girls, save them and bring them to the top of the school roof, they live, but if we fail we get to watch them die." Ikaros said tacking Rias place.

"Fine, but I'm making a change." He said grinning at them. "If you lose, you have to be the ones to kill them." He said laughing as he left.

"Ara, ara, This is good, if Dakota dies you can bring him back, but killing him might be a little painful for you Rias-sama." Akano said with her usual smile on her face.

"Yes, but lets just hope it wont come to that." Rias said leaving to tell the others of her plan while Moka sat there thinking what she meant by bring him back.


	11. Chapter 11

BEFORE YOU READ, THIS IS A CROSS OVER BEWEEN MANY ANIMAE'S, I JUST COULDN'T CHOOSE WITHOUT TO PUT IT UNDER SO I STUCK WITH THE ORIGINAL

Rosario+Vampire

Moka x Tsukune x adult Yukari x Ruby

Mizore x Dakota x Ikorus x Risa

Kurumu x Jacob x Astrid x Akano

ITS A SHORT CHAPTER SORRY

(AN: hey everyone, wecome back to another episode, I'm your-)

(Nymph: we already know who you are.)

(Sugata: when will we talk about the new world like you said)

(AN: ya, ya, just keep your panties on, now tell me you two. Now does it feel to be the smartest people on your show?)

(Nymph: "sweat drops" is that the question you wanted to ask?)

(AN: no, I just wanted to know why u will never grow any breast like ikaros and astrid and why you, sugata, have a doll with the words new world on its panties and your peeping on it again.)

(Nymph: "pulls out gun and shoots doll and points at author" pervert.)

(AN: "pulls out cat" don't make me use this)

(Nymph and sugata: um, why did you bring a cat to a gun fight?)

(AN: well, because this isn't just a cat, it's a-"KABOOM")

(Nymph: "look of surprise" He owns nothing other than the two OC's Dakota and Jacob)

"well guys, this is going to be the last time we ever see each other. I just wanted you to know that it was an honor being your friends." I said looking at the crowd of students in front of us as they tied us to some crosses. "But look on the bright side, the girls will be here to save us any minute now."

"Ya, lets just hope that they come. I wouldn't blame them if they didn't considering what we are." Tsukune said looking down in shame.

"Don't give up on hope Tsukune, Dakota is right. The girls are here to help." Jacob said nodding in the direction of the running group. Moka, Mizore, Yukari, and some girl I don't know(ruby).

I then felt my ropes being cut and was just lifted in the air. I turned to see who just lifted me up and found Ikaros's breast. I then looked over at Jacob and Tsukune and they also were being lifted in the air. Jacob had Kurumu and Tsukune had Astrid. we flu over to the roof of the school and dropped them off.

I looked around and saw Rias and Akano standing, looking over the school. Just by looking at Rias I could tell that she was coming up with a plan to beat Kuyou. Akano on the other hand, looked like she wanted to join the fight against the student police.

Rias then turned around and walked up to me. Then she reached me she reached her hand back and slapped me, knocking me to the ground. "The next time you hide something like that from me, I'm going to fucking cut your skin off a layer at a time with a blunt kitchen knife, then I'm going to be eating my fucking cereal out of the bottom of your skull that I WILL paint pink that sais I love this person in your blood, do you understand!" She yelled with tears falling from her eyes as she glared at me. She then grabbed me and engulfed me in a hug, that was soon joined by Ikaros.

"Thank god your alive." Ikaros said causing Rias to get a headache, but managed to fight the power.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled bursting through the roof door racing to him. As soon as she got to him she hugged him, maybe crushing a rib or two in the process.

"Oh come on! Why didn't he get slapped? He's the one who reviled our true selves, I mean me and Jacob were having fun with there interrogation"-

SLAP!

"Ok never mind." I said finishing my rant before Rias REALLY decides to go forth with her threats.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We all looked back to Tsukune and Moka and saw a fire spire in his chest and Mokas rosary had been taken off. Then once again, Mokas hair turned silver, her eyes became blood red with slants in them, and her assets grew.

"Hahahahahahaha, you lose, Rias Gremory." A voice came from the other side of the roof. We all looked and standing there was Kuyou, holding another fire spire, ready to throw. "Now you all shall die!" He yelled throwing it towards us. I hugged both Rias and Ikaros awaiting death, only it never came. Now standing in front of us were all the girls. "Now the fun begins."


	12. Chapter 12

BEFORE YOU READ, THIS IS A CROSS OVER BEWEEN MANY ANIMAE'S, I JUST COULDN'T CHOOSE WITHOUT TO PUT IT UNDER SO I STUCK WITH THE ORIGINAL

Rosario+Vampire

Moka x Tsukune x adult Yukari x Ruby

Mizore x Dakota x Ikorus x Risa

Kurumu x Jacob x Astrid x Akano

(AN: ok scents theres a fox demon in this chapter I got the STRONGEST FOX DEMON HERE, STRAIGHT FROM NARUTOS GUT, THE KYUUBI NO YOKA, also known as kurama.)

(Kurama: pathetic mortals, tell me why I shouldn't eat you right now?)

(AN: umm, well, you don't want the little kittens that shoot rainbows out of there little buts with lazar vision and the explosive tags that blow up if it touches any living being now do you?)

(Kurama: "gasp" you wouldn't?)

(AN: I would, now say the line!)

(Kurama: fine, He owns nothing other than the two OC's Dakota and Jacob)

"previously"

"Hahahahahahaha, you lose, Rias Gremory." A voice came from the other side of the roof. We all looked and standing there was kuyou, holding another fire spire, ready to throw. "Now you all shall die!" He yelled throwing it towards us. I hugged both rias and ikaros awaiting death, only it never came. Now standing in front of us were all the girls. "Now the fun begins."

"present"

"what happened?" I asked confused on where the fire spire went.

"Mizore took care of it, she froze it before it could make contact on you guys, I'm Ruby by the way." She said turning her head to look at us, just a little keeping her eyes on Kuyou.

"You. BASTERD!" Moka yelled running forward and kicking him over to the other side of the school.

"How touching, you really cared for him, didn't you." Kuyou chuckled standing up. "Humans are worthless little beings that should worship us, as gods." He said as steam started to come off him. he then was engulfed by his own fire. When it died down he was in him monster form. He was on all fours, had four fire fox tails behind him and was in the shape of a human sized fire fox. "Now, its time for all of you to die!"

"Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, Kurumu, Astrid, Akano, Rias, Ikoras, boys." Moka called looking at the kitsue. "I need you to hold him off while I inject my blood into Tsukune."

"Are you crazy, do you know what that will do to him?" Rias yelled, glairing at her. "You could ruin his entire life if you put too much in him."

"I know, and I'm willing to make that chance." she said turning and walking up to Tsukune. She knelt down beside him and bit his neck.

"If he turns into one he's your responsibility!" Rias said tuning to face Kuyou.

"Dakota, here." Ikaros said handing me a bow and some arrows. "These should help with long distance, don't worry, I got the sky." She said pulling another one out of nowhere and flying in the sky.

"The same goes for you Jacob." Astrid said pulling out a sword and shield and handing them to her. "Stick with me and you'll be fine."

"Ara, ara, this is going to be so fun." Akano said licking her hand with a blush on her cheeks. That sparked with a little lightning on them. "Ill show you why I'm called the thunder mistress!" She yelled causing her to get hit by thunder. When the smoke cleared she was in a kimono.

"Yukari, help me set up a barrier around him." Ruby called out holding her wand out to her and Yukari did the same.

Rias shot her black energy out at Kuyou, but he dogged. He then did a back flip dogging arrows from both me and Ikaros. He then hit Astrid and Jacob away with his tails like they were nothing making them hit Mizore. He was then hit by a thunderbolt over and over again. He then threw a fire ring at Akano, who then levitated in the air to dodge it. He then was surrounded by trump cards and he melted them away laughing.

"Is that the best you girls got, I expected more from you!" He laughed, but he failed to notice that the ashes turned into a crow. That very crow stabbed him in the eye causing his to scream in pain. "YOU BITCH! ILL SHOW YOU MY TRUE FORM!" He yelled changing again. This time he was standing on his legs and had a blue fire around him and his tails were still there but blue.

"No good, he's an s-class if he has that form." Rias said looking on in shock. "But that doesn't mean that we will GIVE UP!" She yelled shooting a borage of attacks at him.

with in a blink of an eye he knocked out everyone. "Pathetic, even as a group you lost." He said waling over to me and Jacob. "Time to die!" He said forming a fire ball.

It then hit his face as Moka kicked him in the back of the head. "DON'T YOU DARE!" She yelled kicking him again, but he didn't budge.

"You got week vampire. Let me show you the difference between our power." He then started punching her at an incredible speed. He kicked her back over to where Tsukune was. "If you love this human so much, than you will die with him." he said throwing a ring of fire at them. When the smoke cleared both of them were missing. "That's one down." He said looking over at me and Jacob who woke up with the others, shocked that he killed them.

"Is that the best you got!" We heard a familiar voice call out. We looked in that direction and found Tsukune holding Moka with wide eyes. He then placed her down.

"How? I killed you!" Kuyou yelled looking on in shock.

He then was grabbed from behind. When he looked he saw Gin in his true form. "If there's one thing about werewolf's, were unstoppable during a fool moon. MOKA NOW!" He yelled tightening his grip.

She smirked and rushed forward. "Its time." She then jumped in the air. "TO LEARN YOUR PLACE!" She yelled kicking Kuyou in the face, sending both him and Gin down into the ground.

We then walked over to the creator and saw Kuyou knocked out. The roof door was suddenly busted open and everyone came out to see what had happened.

"Wow, they beat Kuyou!"

"Ya, theres no way there human!"

"Wait what?" Tsukune asked looking at Mrs. Nekonome as she stood over the edge of the creator.

"Well, you just beat Kuyou so that means you cant be a human. I mean look around, everyone looks like they gave it there all and your half burnt." She said looking around.

"Ya, free cheers for Tsukune." I yelled as everyone cheered with me.


	13. Chapter 13

BEFORE YOU READ, THIS IS A CROSS OVER BEWEEN MANY ANIMAE'S, I JUST COULDN'T CHOOSE WITHOUT TO PUT IT UNDER SO I STUCK WITH THE ORIGINAL

Rosario+Vampire

Moka x Tsukune x adult Yukari x Ruby

Mizore x Dakota x Ikorus x Risa

Kurumu x Jacob x Astrid x Akano

(AN: hello ladies and genital men, its me, your host and someone who's more insane than almost everyone I met.)

(P. Stine: can we hurry this up, I want to dissect you as quickly as posable.)

(AN: we never agreed on that!)

(P. Stine: yes we did, do I have to show them the pics of you and-)

(AN: ok, ok, ok. Just say the line)

(P. Stine: He owns nothing other than the two OC's Dakota and Jacob. "pulls out sharp objects" now let me dissect you!)

(AN: I'm dead)

the next day

Tsukune walked into one of the infirmary rooms. In side of that room was the very person who saved his life. Moka Akashia. He walked up to her bed stand and sat in the seat. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Just tiered, that's about it." She answered sitting up. "But wait, what are you doing? You were hurt worst than everyone, why are you walking around?" She questioned.

"Well, seeing that my wounds healed faster than usual they let me come and see you." He answered with a smile.

"Oh Tsukune."

"Oh Moka."

"TSUKUNE!" two witches cheered jumping into the room and hugging him.

"Instead of kissing Moka, why don't you kiss me!" Yukari cheered puckering up for a kiss that was followed by Ruby.

"NO, TSUKUNES MINE!" Moka ylled biting him in the neck, causing him to screem.

The next room over

"Well, looks like Tsukune got bit by Moka again." Jacob said looking behind his bed stand at the wall. He then looked on his bed and saw Astrid, Kurumu and Akano. 'Im still wondering when they will rape me again? well, it wasn't really rape because I was willing, but bondage, really?' He thought to his self.

The there side of Mokas room(right after Tsukune got bit)

'What the? I thought that was Mokas room?' I thought looking at the wall. I then looked at the door as Rias and Ikaros and Mizore walked in. "its good to see that you three are alive." I joked with a smile.

"We need to talk." Rias said sitting on the side of my bed. "You are a human, that much is obvious, in side of a monster school. Will you be coming here next year?" She asked looking at the ground.

"Yes, I couldn't leave you three alone now could i?" I answered looking up at the celing. "I mean, Mizore you were my first friend here. But that all changed when we, well, you know." I said with a blush looking at Mizore. "And you cant forget that I'm going to marry you and Ikaros." i said looking at the other two with a smile. "We'll just be a family, I could introduce you to my family, and when your ready I could meet yours." I said sitting up. "So don't think im going to forget that. I'm with you three until the end."

Rias, Ikaros and Mizore smiled and came up and kissed me on the cheek. "That's one part, nows time for the question." Rias said standing up with her arms crossed. "Do you want do become a devil, that way next year you don't get cought like you did this year?"

I thought about it for a minute. "How would you do that?" I asked.

"You would have to die." Ikaros answered with a sad smile.

That made it worse. "Then no." I said shocking them. "I will alow you to do so when I die. That's a promice." I said looking her dead in the eyes as she nodded

"Ok, but don't think ill forget that." Rias said walking out the room followe by Mizore and Ikaros.

The next day

"What do you mean your "shutting the school down?" Ruby yelled at the charmen.

"Its quight simple, it needs to be shut down for repairs." He answered still doing his paper work.

"Yes sir, ill let everyone know." She said leaving the room.

"Everyone already knows, they found the letter in there pockits like you." He stopped her.

Out at the bus stop

"I cant believe were leaving." I said in shock to Jacob who had a calm look on his face.

"Ya same here, but it would be good to sleep without having both eyes opened again." He said with a smile.

"You slept with both eye opened? I sleped like a baby. Well, except for the first week when we were attacked by shizo and I got kicked by Moka for looking at her breast and getting jumped by the girls in the dorm for flying threw Mizores window, even thow she tried to protect me." I said with a shiver as Tsukune walked up to us.

"So, were riding the same bus again." He said smiling as Moka rode her bike into the tunnel, followed by Ikaros, Astrid, Rias, and Akano flying into it.

"Ya, it appers so. Im going to miss this place." I answered as the bus pulled up.

"Well, did you injoy your stay here at yokai academy?" The bus driver said as we got on.

"Oh ya, it was better than the human school, so your going to see me next year." I said causing him to chuckle.

"You have guts kid, ill drop you off first this time." He said shutting the door and driving into the tunnel. As soon as we came out we came to a stop that looked like my house. "Here we are kid." He said reopening the door for me. I walked up to the house and saw some fethers on the ground. Ignoring it I walked inside and dropped my bags in shock.

"WELCOME HOME!" Rias and Ikaros yelled, while Mizore just said it. It was nice to see them, but they were but naked with just aprens on, and infront of my family. My mom was scared to move, my dad was drooling.

I ran over to him and kicked him in the face. "Your wide open!" I yelled. I then grabbed Mizore, who grabbed Rias, who grabbed Ikaros, and ran to my room. I slammed it shut and turned to them.

"So this is your room? Its nothing like your room in the dorms." Mizore said looking at my anime posters.

"Your room is cleaner than I thought." Rias said but then realized what Mizore said. "Wait, you went to his room?"

"I-watched him sleep." She amitted blushing. "Its what my race does."

"Ok, but why are you only in aprins?" I asked with some blood going down my nose

when suddenly a ring of fire appered infront of me. Standing in front of me was a guy who had also had red hair like Rias, but he was facing me. "Umm, I think I got the wrong place." He said about to use his spell again.

"Brother!" Rias yelled throwing the covers over her, Ikaros and Mizore.

He turned and blood gushed out from his nose. "What the hells going on here? Why are you naked? And in fornt of a stranger of all people?"

"Well, this is my fiancé Dakota feichko, Dakota, this is my older brother, hes Lucifer." She introduced.

He turned to me and nodded, but then cought on to what she said. "Wait? Fiancé? A human? Whats wrong with you?"

"Well, he tried to stop me from killing Ikaros and he held out both hands to us and accidently grabbed both of us, devil and angel law said if grabbed there it's a peropsal and cant be broke unless he wants his entire family to die." She explained. "And Mizores here because she's in-love with him."

He nodded but then looked at the three girls. "You three are to head home. Ikaros, I will have my queen let your father know that your on your way, Mizore, ill have you escorted back home, and Rias you will come with me, we still have to get Akano." He said causing them to nod as they left in a ring of fire.

"Weird or cool?" I asked my self. "Defiantly cool!" I yelled.

Jacobs place

He just walked in the house and up to his room. Laying there naked were Kurumu, Astrid, and Akano. "Miss us?" Kurumu asked suductivly.

Before he could answer there was a ring of fire. "Girls, you are to head home now!" Lucifer yelled shocking the girls.

"Y-yes sir." Akano said in fear vanishing, followed by the other two.

Rias turned to Jacob and whisperd sorry to him before they vanished again.

Jacob fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOO!"


	14. NOTES

OK EVERYONE, THAT WAS THE END, IF YOU WANT ANOTHER ANIME THEN SEND ME A REVIEW ON WITCH ONE ALOG WITH A GOOD SUMMARY OF IT AND WE'LL DISCUS IT AND ILL POST UP ONES THAT IM DOING AT THE END OF EVERY STORY AND THERE NAMES

sword art online: art of the sword online

sekari: ashikabi

pokemon: champions

high school of the dead: death of the high school

soul eater: eating souls

highschool dxd: highschool DXXXD

elfen lied: lied elfen

bleach:(deciding and looking for a name, anyone have an idea just send me a pm)

heavens lost property: the lost property of heavens

rosario vampire season 2: vampire rosario return to school

to love ru: ru to love

toundra!:(deciding and looking for a name, anyone have an idea just send me a pm)

underworld: upperworld

resident evil: the evil resident

RWBY:(deciding and looking for a name, anyone have an idea just send me a pm)

dead man wonderland:(deciding and looking for a name, anyone have an idea just send me a pm)

dragon ball Z:(deciding and looking for a name, anyone have an idea just send me a pm)

Naruto:(deciding and looking for a name, anyone have an idea just send me a pm)

durarara:(deciding and looking for a name, anyone have an idea just send me a pm)


End file.
